Dbz in Elementary School: 5th Grade
by DragonBall787
Summary: AU/OOC Fic! It's the final year of elementary, and everyone's excited to get out! But, many things must be learned first. The principal, Blutzinger (Buttstinger) is torturing them as much as he can, while teaching them the worst class possible. Later in the year, 18, 17, and Cell are being controlled by a familiar person...Will they survive 5th grade? Find out! B/V G/CC K/18 etc.
1. The Final Year of Elementary: Begin!

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing!

Chapter 1: Final Year of Elementary: Begin!

It was the first day of 5th grade, and it was a bright and shining morning.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP-

"GYARIKKU HOU!" Vegeta screamed as he blasted the alarm clock.

Vegeta got out of bed, and smashed the broken clock a few times with his foot.

"D*** clock..." Vegeta muttered as he got dressed in his armor.

He looked at himself in the mirror. He was 11 years old, but he still looked like a little kid.

He growled as his muscles felt the same and wished for a growth spurt or something.

"I probably need to train more..." Vegeta muttered.

Vegeta walked downstairs, and looked in the fridge.

He saw Tarble's milk, Celeria's Caprisun, and his Gatorade.

He ended up grabbing his father's Powerade.

'Gatorade is for kids,' Vegeta thought as he hid the Powerade in his bookbag.

He walked out of the door, walking a fee steps outside, before he heard a scream, "VEGETA! I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR STEALING MY POWERADE!"

Vegeta broke out into a run towards the school.

As he passed cars and buses, he noticed Goku right beside him, running along.

"Hey Vegeta! Why are you running?" Goku asked.

"My father's gonna kill me for stealing his Powerade," Vegeta said calmly.

"Really?! Why did you steal it?" Goku questioned.

"I don't want no Gatorade, I'm a man!" Vegeta bragged.

"Really?!" Goku exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm only two years from being a teenager!" Vegeta boasted.

"Awesome!" Goku exclaimed.

"Hey guys!" Krillin said, as he joined them in the run.

"Hey Krillin!" Goku smiled.

"Hmph," Vegeta said.

"*pant* Man, this is tiring..." Krillin sweated.

"What is?" Piccolo asked, appearing out of nowhere, running along.

"Piccolo!" Goku exclaimed as he smiled.

"Hey Goku, make sure you bring your lunch money, I don't wanna repeat last year," Piccolo said.

"Right!" Goku smiled.

"*pant* I'm tired, can *pant* we just fly?" Krillin heaved.

"Fine, wimp!" Vegeta growled and all four blasted into the air, flying to school.

As they all landed at the school, they walked in the building, and a smiling face of Mr. Blutzinger greeted them.

"What's with the creepy look?" Piccolo asked.

"*evil chuckle* Let's find out shall we?" Mr. Blutzinger chuckled as he backed away slowly into the shadows.

All the boys looked at each other and shrugged and walked to their class.

As they saw 'King Vegeta' on the door, they walked in to see a colorful classroom.

"This looks awesome! We even got a smartboard this year!" Krillin said.

"I know, right?" King Vegeta asked, right behind them.

They all jumped as King Vegeta lifted Vegeta's collar and said, "Give it here, boy,"

Vegeta cooly grabbed his backpack and revealed an empty Powerade bottle.

"Argh! You f***ing drunk my Powerade!" King Vegeta spluttered.

Piccolo and Goku started snickering, but King Vegeta's glare cut them off.

"You. Me. Detention!" King Vegeta growled as he set Vegeta down.

"Ha! You got a detention!" Piccolo laughed.

"He isn't gonna do nothing to me," Vegeta said, "Probably scold me, but nothing harsh,"

The door busted open, and everyone turned to see Bulma flinging herself at Vegeta, "I missed you so much!"

Vegeta flushed as he started to push her away, "Stop Woman! You're embarrassing me!"

While the blushing Vegeta tried to yank her off him, Goku asked, "Why is Bulma so happy?"

Chi-Chi walked in the classroom and said, "You don't remember? Bulma went to some type of genius summer school away from here,"

"Umm...nope," Goku said.

Cell walked in the classroom and noticed the smartboard, "YES! FINALLY!"

"I know right?" Frieza said as he walked in the room.

18 and 17 also walked in and Krillin practically drooled over her, "H-Hey 18! How was your summer?"

18 rolled her eyes, "It was ok, Krillin. Gosh, we're dating. Stop acting like a love sick puppy,"

"W-What was that?" Krillin asked.

18 shook her head.

Cui walked up to Vegeta, who was still trying to get Bulma off of him, "Hey Bejita, I can take her off your hands,"

Vegeta scowled as he crushed her to his chest, and wrapped his tail around her,"No! She's MINE!"

"A few seconds ago, you were trying to push her off of you!" Cui stated.

"Well...umm...I change my mind!" Vegeta yelled as he punched Cui away from him.

Maron walked in the building, and sneered as she walked up to Bulma, "Hey loser! How was your nerdy summer?"(They weren't friends till 6th grade)

Bulma hopped off of Vegeta's arms and bragged, "Oh it was fun, Moron! I even cured Ebola for the world! I won another Nobel Peace Prize, and got on the cover of TIME magazine!"

"Ugh, no one cares about your stupid accomplishments!" Maron sniffed.

"Then why'd you ask about my summer, Moron?" Bulma asked.

"...SHUT UP!" Maron screamed as she ran out of the classroom.

Tights walked in the class with the sobbing Zarbon, "Just don't listen to them..."

"But they tease me about looking beautiful! And say it's gay!" Zarbon sobbed.

Tights rolled her eyes, "If you're gay then why are you dating me?"

"..."

"You're right!" Zarbon said.

"Of course I am!" Tights yelled as she slapped her forehead.

Tarble and Celeria walked in and sat down.

"Hey Vegeta? Did dad kick your a**?" Celeria asked.

"No," Vegeta said.

"THE WORLD FAMOUS HERCULE HAS ENTERED THE BUILDING!" Hercule screamed as he ran into the classroom with Majin Buu.

Everyone clearly ignored him.

"H-Hey? Aren't you gonna cheer?" Hercule questioned.

"You suck, we've known you for around 6 years!" Tien said.

"...WAAAAAAAH!" Hercule sobbed as he ran out of the classroom.

"WE ARE THE GINYU FORCE!" Ginyu, Jeice, Burter, Recoome, and Guldo yelled as they busted the wall open, and posed dramatically.

"Look what you've done!" King Vegeta yelled, "Detention for a week, if I'm nit playing 2k15!"

"Awww..." The Ginyu Force moaned as they sat down.

Everyone was sitting down by now, so King Vegeta started teaching.

"Ok class, today we're gonna learn about grammar," King Vegeta said.

He turned the smartboard on, and began writing on it.

"Can I write on it?" Tarble asked.

"NO!" King Vegeta roared.

"..."

He cleared his throat and spoke, "Verbs are people, Nouns are places, and Adjectives are compliments or insults,"

Goku raised his hand, "So, I am a verb?"

"Yes!" King Vegeta said.

"Hey Cui! You suck!" Vegeta yelled.

"Good insul- adjective!" King Vegeta said.

Bulma shook her head, "That's completely wrong!"

"Who got the degree?" King Vegeta challenged.

"That's a fake degree!" Piccolo yelled.

"Umm...no it isn't..." King Vegeta said.

"It has wwwdotfakedegreesdotcom on it!" Vegeta yelled.

"...Just go to the next class!" King Vegeta sobbed as he ran away.

Music-

"Welcome to 5th grade, class. Today we're gonna play instruments!" the music teacher said.

"YAAY! I got drums!" Vegeta said as he started banging on them.

"I got a flute!" Piccolo said.

Krillin said, "I got a Pic-"

Piccolo glared at him, very hard.

"A recorder!" Krillin quickly corrected.

"I got a violin!" Chi-Chi said.

"I got the triangle!" Goku said, "Now...how do you play it?"

Everyone anime fainted.

"You're stupid!" Frieza said.

"Well, since we're geniuses, we're playing the piano!" Bulma and Cell said.

"You guys can't play a piano!" Frieza sneered as he held his xylophone.

As Cell started off, Bulma picked off after a certain note and they started playing simultaneously.

Everyone's mouths dropped as they weren't even looking at the notes while playing.

After around 3 minutes, Bulma stopped, leaving Cell to finish the last few keys.

"..."

Everyone sobbed as they heard Bulma and Cell's duet of Für Elise by Beethoven.

Bulma and Cell bowed to their audience.

"*sniff* So beautiful! You get an A for the year!" The band teacher said.

"WHAT?!" Everyone screamed.

"No fair!" Frieza yelled.

"Life isn't fair!" The band teacher yelled, "And they're smarter than all of you dumb people!"

The bell rung, leaving everyone, but Bulma and Cell, grumbling.

Lunch-

Krillin groaned as he poked at his food, "I don't wanna eat this..."

"Then don't!" Vegeta said as he stole half of Bulma's sandwitch.

"Hey!- Oh you've already done that for years, why am I'm not even angry anymore..." Bulma said.

Vegeta rose his eyebrow at Bulma, "Well does this make you angry?" he asked as he took her other half of her sandwitch.

"YES!" Bulma exploded as she tacked Vegeta and started punching him.

Vegeta growled and started pulling her hair.

"Ow!" Bulma yelled as she pulled his hair in retort.

"You two! Come with me!" a teacher yelled as she separated them and carried them away by their collars.

"Get the f*** off me!" Vegeta yelled as he struggled.

"This better not go on my personal record!" Bulma screamed as she kicked her legs at the woman.

Recess-

Goku turned towards Piccolo and Krillin, "Ok men! Since Vegeta's out of the picture, we will carry on with our plan!"

"Yes sir!" Krillin saluted.

"Man, I aint saying no 'yes sir' to you of all people," Piccolo said.

"Well, let's do our plan!" Goku said.

Goku led them as he climbed though the monkey bars and went through the tubes.

"OW!" Piccolo yelled as he hit his head on one of the tubes.

Goku tapped Frieza and Cell's head as he passed them.

"Hey!" Frieza yelled.

Piccolo and Krillin followed along.

Goku slid down the slide and went forward. Piccolo and Krillin followed along.

Somehow, they ended up on the swings.

"WHHHEEEEEEE!" Goku yelled as he swung up and down.

"THIS IS SO FUN!" Krillin yelled as he gripped the swings tightly.

"YEAH!" Piccolo yelled. He then realized something, "WAIT A MINUTE...WHY ARE WE ON THE SWINGS?!"

"NOW...JUMP!" Goku yelled.

"WHAT-AAAAAAAHHHH!" Krillin yelled as Goku grabbed him and jumped off.

Piccolo shrugged and jumped off along with the two.

He was temporarily in the air, but as descended as gravity took place.

What he didn't know was that he was landing straight towards the school roof.

Meanwhile-

Bulma and Vegeta was sitting down on a table, glaring at each other as the teacher was asleep beside them.

"..."

Just then, a crash was heard as rubble started flying everywhere.

Vegeta quickly shielded Bulma as they looked at the hole on the roof.

"Hey guys!" Goku said as he popped out of the rubble.

"Ohh..my head," Krillin moaned.

"Ugh..." Piccolo spat as he arose.

"What the h*** are you doing here?!" Vegeta and Bulma yelled.

"We're saving you!" Goku said.

Goku stepped towards them, but heard something crack under his feet.

They all looked down to see a Pokemon Weedle, released from it's glass case, crawling.

"Aww...it's a wittle Weedle!" Bulma said.

"..."

"W-Weedle..." Goku and Vegeta gasped.

The Weedle wormed it's way towards Goku and Vegeta.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Goku and Vegeta screamed as they unconsciously held each other.

"Ha! You're afraid of a cute worm...needle...thing!" Bulma laughed.

She quickly stopped laughing as the Weedle evolved into a giant Beedrill.

"..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Goku, Vegeta, and Bulma screamed as they ran out of the room.

As they ran away, Piccolo shrugged as he grabbed a fly swatter and swatted the Beedrill.

"Nice aim," Krillin said.

"Thanks," Piccolo responded.

Outside, Chi-Chi was pondering of where Goku was.

Immediately, the door busted open to see Bulma, Goku, and Vegeta stuttering and panting.

"Goku, where in the world have you been?!" Chi-Chi demanded.

"Weedle..." All three said at the same time.

"...Who?!" Chi-Chi yelled.

P.E-

"For Monday and Wednesday, you'll be in a pre-health class," Mr. Houghton said.

"Aww..." All the boys moaned.

"Better than dodgeball," Tights said.

"I know, right?" Nice Launch said.

At the Health Room-

All the kids sat down in their desks, while a lady walked in and introduced herself.

"Welcomes to 5th grade! You are now the oldest of the school!" a teacher, Ms. Simions said.

Everyone started chattering at once.

"Now, we're gonna have an excellent year! But there will be a pre-health unit to prepare for middle school," Ms. Simions said.

Everyone was silent.

"You'll study nutrition, stress, relationships, and body development," Ms. Simions said.

All the boys started snickering while the girls nervously looked at each other.

Chi-Chi rose her eyebrow at the word "body development" while looking at all the girls.

Once she looked at Bulma, she gasped as she looked at her shirt. She had lines over her back and Chi-Chi immediately recognized as a training bra.

She quickly shook her, "Bulma!" she yelled, "You have a-"

"Shh!" Bulma shushed calmly, "I don't want the whole school knowing!"

"Lucky!" Chi-Chi whined.

"18 got one too," Bulma whispered.

Chi-Chi looked at 18, who was talking to 17. She in fact, had one.

"My dad said I was too young..." Chi-Chi said.

"Aw, you'll get one soon," Bulma said, "I guess me and 18 matured a bit more,"

"I'M MORE MATURER THAN BOTH OF YOU COMBINED!" Chi-Chi roared.

"Ok! Ok!" Bulma shakily laughed.

"I can't believe we're gonna learn about...things...with the girls," Turles said.

"Don't make such a big deal, it's just body developments, nothing else," Taleem sighed.

Turles asked, "You think we'll see a girl's-"

"Turles! Stop acting like a perv and shut up!" Vegeta growled.

"Now, here your pre-health teacher!" Ms. Simions said.

Everyone gaped as they saw Mr. Blutzinger walked in the room.

"Mr. Buttstinger? What are you doing here?!" Goku asked.

"Heh! I'm your pre-health teacher!" Mr. Blutzinger said.

Everyone gasped.

"S-So you're gonna teach us about our b-body?!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Yup!" Mr. Blutzinger said.

"L-Like stuff like our body changing?!" Vegeta demanded.

"Yes, the puberty unit," Mr. Blutzinger said.

"B-But that's gonna traumatize us!" Piccolo protested.

"I know! I'm gonna traumatize all of you!" Mr. Blutzinger laughed.

Everyone's eyes went wide open.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Everyone screamed.

Next Time- Lesson from the Police

Guess what?! I managed to get a 91.38% on Algebra! All As for me YAAAY! Anyway, I decided to post 5th grade cause I wanted a break from 3rd with Haloween. Like, I already just did Kindergarten 2 Halloween so, it was kinda getting old. Anyway, I'm changing my schedule to updating 1-3 per week. Since tomorrow's the last day of school for 2014, I'll be able to update more often. Anyway, this fic will be my regular length of elementary, around 19-22 chapters. Here's my preview of the next chapter:

Preview-

"Now, who wants to be the criminal?" Officer Jack asked.

Vegeta, Frieza, and Cell raised their hands, "ME! ME! ME! ME! ME!"

"Hmm...you!" Officer Jack said as he pointed to Vegeta.

"YES!" Vegeta yelled as he got up.

He was quickly yanked down by Bulma, "You better not do anything lethal..." she hissed.

"Oh," Vegeta chuckled, "I won't do anything lethal..."

He walked up to the officer and asked, "So what do I gotta do?"

"Now son, act like a criminal and pretend to shoot me," The Officer said.

Vegeta held up his hand and made it into a gun sign.

"Now...shoot!" Officer Jack said.

Vegeta shot a ki blast from his finger, and it pierced the officer's heart.

"..." The police gasped as he fell to the floor, dead.

"VEGETA!" Bulma screamed.

"What, Woman?! I didn't do nothing lethal!" Vegeta protested.

"Lethal means "deadly" you idiot!" Cell corrected.

"...Ooohh..." Vegeta realized, "...My bad,"

End Preview-


	2. Lesson from the Police

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing!

Chapter 2: Lesson from the Police

Goku yawned as he rose from his bed and rubbed his eyes in the early morning.

He sat up and looked out the window. It was still kinda dark, but blue rays shined in the window.

Goku got up and looked in his drawers. He saw his orange gi in the top shelf, and grabbed it.

He stripped down naked from his pajamas and put his gi on. He looked at himself in the mirror, and pulled a few punches on himself, until he accidentally broke the mirror.

Goku walked downstairs and grabbed the whole contents of the fridge and ate all of the food.

After his breakfast, he stepped outside and began training until the blue rays turned yellow.

About an hour later, Bardock stepped outside and noticed his son training, "Son, it's 8:00 am, why the f*** are you training?!"

"I need to get stronger!" Goku yelled as he kicked his invisible opponent.

"Son I'm proud of your ambition but, school started already!" Bardock yelled.

Goku immediately stopped, "WHAT?! Sorry, I gotta go!"

Goku placed his fingers onto his forehead and disappeared, much of Bardock's shock.

At school-

"Kakarot?" King Vegeta called in attendance.

"..."

"KAKAROT?!" King Vegeta yelled.

"..."

"KAKARROT!" Brolly screamed.

"Where's Goku?" Krillin asked.

"I dunno, he didn't walk with us to school," Piccolo said.

"I hope Kakarot's late!" Vegeta chuckled.

"I hope he's dead!" Frieza exclaimed.

"...Too much," Cell said.

"Well," King Vegeta sighed, "I guess he's-"

Just then, Goku appeared out of thin air, landing on Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi fell on the floor by surprise, and Goku tumbled down with her.

"Hi Chi-Chi!" Goku greeted as his face was inches from hers.

Chi-Chi blushed while pushing him off, "Goku!"

"Ha! Finally you're getting it on!" Piccolo teased.

Chi-Chi blushed even more while Goku asked, "What?"

"I really don't know myself, adults usually say this type of stuff," Piccolo said.

"Well class," King Vegeta started, "We have a guest today. Meet Police Officer Jack!"

"BOOOOOO!" All the kids jeered as the police officer walked in.

Jack looked at King Vegeta unsurely.

"Don't worry, that's their way of saying hello," King Vegeta assured.

"Hello kids! I'm Officer Jack, and I'll be teaching you about the police," Off. Jack said.

Piccolo raised his hand.

"Yes?" Off. Jack asked.

"Why do you policemen always beat on my daddy?!" Piccolo demanded.

"W-What?" Off. Jack stuttered.

"Yeah, he isn't armed, doesn't have any illegal drugs, or nothing, and you just beat him up for no reason!" Piccolo exclaimed.

"Uhhh...I'll report this to the Police Depar-"

"No you won't!" Vegeta yelled, "Police never do that s***!"

"Are you discriminating him cause he's green?" Bulma asked.

"No!" The Officer said.

"Well," Cell drawled, putting on his glasses,"According to statistics and recent actions..."

King Vegeta munched on some popcorn as Cell started outsmarting the Officer.

"...So, in reality, Cops beat on 60% Non-Humans and 40% Humans!" Cell concluded.

"...Who wants to play a game?" Off. Jack suggested.

"WE DO!" The majority of the class yelled.

Bulma and Cell slapped their foreheads.

"Well, we're gonna play a game of Cops and Robbers," Off. Jack said, "Now, who wants to be the criminal?"

Vegeta, Frieza, and Cell raised their hands, "ME! ME! ME! ME! ME!"

"Hmm...you!" Officer Jack said as he pointed to Vegeta.

"YES!" Vegeta yelled as he got up.

He was quickly yanked down by Bulma, "You better not do anything lethal..." she hissed.

"Oh," Vegeta chuckled, "I won't do anything lethal..."

He walked up to the officer and asked, "So what do I gotta do?"

"Now son, act like a criminal and pretend to shoot me," The Officer said.

Vegeta held up his hand and made it into a gun sign.

"Now...shoot!" Officer Jack said.

Vegeta shot a ki blast from his finger, and it pierced the officer's heart.

"..." The police gasped as he fell to the floor, dead.

"VEGETA!" Bulma screamed.

"What, Woman?! I didn't do nothing lethal!" Vegeta protested.

"Lethal means "deadly" you idiot!" Cell corrected.

"...Ooohh..." Vegeta realized, "...My bad,"

**Piccolo: It's now time for Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta! **

**Princessdbz10 chapter 1 **

**This chappie was so good! How long do you think the entire school days of the gang is going to last? I know it's already been a year, ( yaaayy! Congrats ) but how many more years?!**

**Me: Thanks! And around 4-5 more years until I retire and accomplish my goal. Most of the years will be spent on high school. **

**EmeraldoftheStars chapter 1 **

**Woohoo, 5th Grade! They are going to learn about puberty? ...oh no...Anyway this is a great fort chapter and can't wait for more!**

**Me: XD You just read my mind, you know there's gonna be trouble**

**Blake chapter 1 **

**this chapter was cool but im kinda mad that fanfiction wouldn't let me in since im 11 ughhhhhhhhh but yeah really cool chapter I liked the weedle part I fell bad for the Z-FIGHTERS cause is teaching them health well bye**

**Me: Lol thanks! **

**Vegeta: W-Weedle...**

**Blazingnyancat chapter 1 **

**She cured Ebola?**

**BRAVO!**

**We won'tget zombies now :D**

**Me: Lol yup, she's smart for an 11 year old**

**kurizafan chapter 1 **

**Nice first chapter and a weedle that's funny for goku and vegeta**

**Me: Lol yeah, I wonder if Pokemon made him on purpose...**

**Vegeta: W-Weedle...**

**queenvicky99 chapter 1 **

**Yayyyyyyyyy,Can't wait to read more .You are almost there gurl !I can't wait to see what Vegeta do and how there brains are going to melt after this:3:3:3!Until next chapie! Chow!**

**Me: Lol thanks! **

**PippElulu chapter 1 **

**WOOHOO! 5TH GRADE! AND I AM FINALLY ON HOLIDAYS! What number fic is this?**

**Me: Lol this is my..umm..11th or 12th fic. After this will be 4th grade, then finally high school **

**00gohan123 chapter 1 **

**Boo! Yea boo yea hahahahaha I'm the first to review nice job on your test xd that pokemon (looks around evily) heh this gives me an idea for a pokedbz one shot hahahahaha!**

**Me: Lol thanks! Hope you use Weedle in good use, I sure did! **

**Vegeta: W-Weedle...**

**Piccolo: And that was Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta! **

In Jail-

King Vegeta sighed as he stood in jail along with the whole class.

"Why are we in jail?" Goku asked.

"Because, Vegeta here couldn't control himself and you're the one that called the cops!" King Vegeta yelled.

"He was doing the right thing!" Chi-Chi defended.

"Ok," The guard said, "One of you can make only one phone call,"

"I'll do it," King Vegeta said.

"No! I wanna do it!" Goku whined.

"You got us into enough trouble already!" Frieza yelled.

"I need to get this out of my record!" Cell moaned.

"Pleeaasee?!" Goku pleaded.

"...Fine," King Vegeta relented.

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled.

"Father, you're insane!" Vegeta yelled.

"We'll see if he fixes his problem," King Vegeta said.

So, Goku was handed the phone and he dialed a number.

"..."

"Hello? Pizza Hut? Can I have a large pepperoni pizza sent to...umm...what's the address here?" Goku asked.

"NO!" Everyone screamed.

"But I'm hungry!" Goku whined.

"Times up," the guard said as he locked Goku back up.

Everyone glared at Goku as he chuckled sheepishly.

Eventually, King Vegeta's wife, Bardock, and Gine bailed them out after hearing the incident on the news.

"Oww!" Vegeta whined as he held his hurt head.

"You are a complete idiot!" His mother screamed as she bashed his head a few more times.

King Vegeta wasn't any better either, "We're sorry!" he said as he rubbed his bruised up head.

"No! This is the last time! You're sleeping on the couch for a month!" His wife yelled.

"Not the couch!" King Vegeta exclaimed, "It has worms in it!"

"Too bad!" His wife snapped.

"What did I do?!" Bardock yelled as Gine clobbered him along with Goku.

"You didn't teach your son about calling me when he's in jail!" Gine yelled.

Goku sobbed as he rubbed his cheek, "I'm sorry, mom!"

Gine's eyes watered as she smuggled Goku to her, "My son was exposed to the horrors of jail! And it's all your fault!"

"I wasn't even there!" Bardock yelled.

That earned him another slap, "Then make dinner yourself!" she humphed as her and Vegeta's mom left, leaving Bardock and King Vegeta in the dust.

"*sigh* My life," King Vegeta moaned.

"I know, right?" Bardock said.

"..."

"...Wanna go to Pizza Hut?" King Vegeta asked, "Our wives aren't gonna feed us so..."

"Sure, might as well-Hey! Where my wallet!" Bardock exclaimed as he searches his pockets.

King Vegeta searched his and noticed his wallet was stolen too, "What the f***?! Mines is gone too!"

Bardock wondered, "Where could've it-"

They both paused for a minute, "..."

"THAT D*** WOMAN!"

Next Time- First Lesson from Mr. Blutzinger

Well, I'm dead tired and since it's break, I decided to do a simple chapter today. I'm almost done with the next chapter of 3rd grade, so that should be up soon. But to pass the meantime, I just posted my Christmas one shot: Dbz in Elementary School: 4th Grade Special 2: A Christmas Story. It'd pretty good, so I suggest you read it. Anyway, I wish you all a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, see you in 3rd grade!


	3. First Lesson from Mr Blutzinger

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing!

Chapter 3: First Lesson from Mr. Blutzinger

It was around the next day, and all the kids were outside before school started.

"V-Vegeta?! What the f*** are you wearing?!" Piccolo snickered as he tried to hold in his laughter.

"None of your business!" Vegeta flushed. He couldn't believe what he was wearing either.

Goku walked towards them and noticed Vegeta's attire, "*GASP* Vegeta!"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Vegeta yelled.

"WOAH!" Krillin gasped as he saw Vegeta.

"SHUT UP!" Vegeta screamed.

"...Didn't even say anything..." Krillin muttered.

"But Vegeta! Why would you wear a pink shirt with yellow pants?!" Goku asked.

Vegeta flushed even more. He was wearing a wife beater (What a terrible name for a shirt..) with a pink button up shirt (That said 'BAD MAN') along with yellow pants.

"It all started...yesterday..." Vegeta started.

Flashback-

Vegeta was in his room, watching One Piece, while Bulma was playing a game on her phone.

They were sitting in his bed, since he was grounded from the meantime, and he wasn't allowed to step a foot out of his room.

"Hey Vegeta? Wanna play this game?" Bulma asked.

"What is it?" Vegeta questioned.

"It's Candy Crush Soda Saga," Bulma explained, "You match the candies together to earn points,"

"Ha! That's it? I can beat this game in 10 min.!" Vegeta bragged.

"No you can't!" Bulma scoffed.

"Woman, are you questioning the abilities of the Prince of All Saiyans?" Vegeta snarled.

"Yes," Bulma said flatly.

"I'll show you!" Vegeta growled as he snatched her phone.

"How about we make a bet? If you can't beat the game in 10 minutes, you gotta wear this outfit, everyday until you beat it" Bulma said as she showed him the pink shirt and yellow pants.

Vegeta almost threw up at the colors, but held it in, "Fine! And if I win...you gotta give me pancakes everyday for lunch AND you gotta buy me all the sets of One Piece!"

"Deal!" Bulma agreed as they shook on it.

"Ready...Go!" Bulma yelled as she set the timer.

Vegeta grunted as he looked for matches that he could bring together.

"Argh..." Vegeta growled. He couldn't fond anything!

The timer ticked as he moved every candy he could, but it ended up going back to it's original place.

"5 minutes," Bulma announced.

Vegeta looked constantly for one match, but still didn't see any.

Just then, a helpful suggestion popped up in the game, but Vegeta ignored it for his pride's sake.

"3 minutes," Bulma announced.

"Grrr..." Vegeta growled. Was this game rigged or something?!

He then finally found a match, and another, and another, triggering chain reactions and more points until eventually-

RIIIIING!

"Times up!" Bulma said.

"Ha! Looks like I win, Woman!" Vegeta smirked as he showed Bulma the completed screen.

"...That's the first level, Vegeta," Bulma stated.

"Huh?" Vegeta questioned, confused.

Bulma pressed the back button and Vegeta gasped as he scrolled up and up, looking at an endless path of levels.

"..." Vegeta gasped in shock.

Bulma smiled as she handed him the outfit, and kissed his cheek as she said, "I'll be expecting you to wear this outfit tomorrow,"

She happily left the stricken Vegeta as he finally found his voice to scream, "WOMAAAAN!"

End Flashback-

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone laughed.

Most of the kids were here by now, and picked up on the embarrassing story.

"I can't believe you fell for that!" Cell laughed.

"Shut. Up." Vegeta growled.

"I think the outfit looks good on him," Bulma said, just arriving.

Vegeta scowled and crossed his arms, facing away from her, "I'm not talking to you!"

"You're doing it now," Bulma stated.

"Stop being such a smarta** for once!" Vegeta growled.

Before Bulma could retort, the bell rung, meaning school started.

Class-

"Son, what's up with the outfit?!" King Vegeta exclaimed.

"I don't wanna talk about it!" Vegeta growled as he sat down.

After checking attendance, King Vegeta finally got to business.

"Okay class, today we're gonna play a game!" King Vegeta said.

Everyone started cheering.

"Okay, now I'm gonna go around the room, holding out flash cards and two people will answer the question. The fastest person gets to advance around the classroom, and the slow one is out. Who ever gets around the classroom, wins," King Vegeta explained.

"This is bogus! We already know Cell or Bulma's gonna win!" Frieza yelled.

"Shut up! No one asked for your opinion!" King Vegeta snapped.

King Vegeta started the game and walked up to Goku and Krillin. He showed them the card that read: 10÷2.

"Um..! Uh! Eh?! Argh! Err!" Krillin and Goku stuttered as they tried to calculate the problem in their mind.

"Ummm...4!" Goku guessed.

"Close," King Vegeta hinted.

"3?" Krillin suggested.

"Close," King Vegeta sighed.

"6?" Goku asked.

"You're really close," King Vegeta said.

"7?" Krillin asked.

King Vegeta slapped his forehead, "Lower,"

"1?"

"No,"

"2?"

"No!"

"Umm...4?" Goku asked.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, IT'S 5!" King Vegeta screamed.

"...You cheated!" Krillin accused.

"Yeah, he did cheat!" Goku agreed.

"Sit. Down. NOW!" King Vegeta screamed.

Goku and Krillin quickly sat down.

King Vegeta next went to Frieza and Zarbon. He held up a card that said: 5×5.

"It's 25!" Zarbon said.

"Good job!" King Vegeta sighed in relief as he lead Zarbon towards the next opponent.

"Stupid Zarbon...his girlfriend taught him too much," Frieza muttered.

Next was Zarbon and 18. King Vegeta grabbed a card that said: 16÷4.

"4," 18 immediately said.

"Good. Zarbon, you can sit now," King Vegeta instructed as he led 18 to her next opponent.

18 and 17 stared at each other as King Vegeta presented them the next card: 7×3.

"21!" Both said at the same time.

King Vegeta pulled another card that said: 40÷10.

"4!" Both said, yet again at the same time.

King Vegeta frowned and sighed, "Both of you just sit down..."

Next was Vegeta and Cui, who both were glaring at each other.

King Vegeta pulled out the next card: 6×7.

"42!" Vegeta quickly yelled before Cui.

"Good job, son," King Vegeta said as he lead him to the next opponent, while Cui clenched his fists.

Vegeta groaned as his opponent was Cell. Cell smirked devilishly at Vegeta. King Vegeta held up the next card that said 8×8.

"64!" Cell quickly and loudly spoke, blowing off Vegeta's answer.

King Vegeta led Cell to his next victim while Vegeta fumed.

Round after round, Cell was blowing off everyone else until he came across Bulma.

Everyone was dead silent as they noticed the thick tension in the air.

As King Vegeta shakily pulled out a card, Bulma and Cell screamed out the answer in an instant.

"26!"

"..."

King Vegeta blinked as he pulled out another card.

"72!" They both yelled.

"..."

"44!"

"81!"

"7!"

"36!"

After many tries of choosing a winner, thankfully the bell rung, meaning lunch/recess.

**Piccolo: It's now time for Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta! **

**Guest chapter 2 **

**I loved this chap it was bloody hilarious, can't wait for ur next update!**

**Me: Thanks! **

**Blake chapter 2 **

**I liked this chapter I don't remember where but I remember seeing a preview for this chapter meh well Im suspicious about a caterpie appearance but why am I suspicious why would another worm be in a story like this EPIC STORY anyways bye**

**Me: Lol Maybe cause things always come back**

**Vegeta: Don't jinx me! **

**Blazingnyancat chapter 2 **

**Did you know in the new Dragon Ball movie Coming soon Krillin becomes a Poilice Officer.**

**Me: Yup! Hey, at least it isn't Saiyaman... **

**PippElulu chapter 2 **

**Oh my god. THIS CHAPTER MADE ME CRACK UP SO MANY TIMES! I CAN SO IMAGINE VEGETA DOING A 'GUN/KI BLAST' AS A KID! GOD THAT WAS FUNNY!**

**Me: Lol That does seem imaginable**

**EmeraldoftheStars chapter 2 **

**Lol this chapter was so funny! Poor King Vegeta and Bardock, they can't even order Pizza Hut (and King Vegeta has to sleep in a couch with worms :P ). Also Im kinda suprised this is theyre first time in jail,considering they are...themselves. Anyway great chapter!**

**Me: Well, it's the Chibis first time, but KV and Bardock...that's another story XD**

**Vegeta:...Huh? **

**queenvicky99 chapter 2 **

**This was hilarious .Ha ,That's what Vegas get the baka !Go woman power !Beat those men a lesson ! XD ,Poor KV and Barduck .They just cm get all the blame .To bad ...for them :3 .Loved that Chris story ,it was sooo cute and fun .Also take ya time !It WINTER BREAK ! THE only long vacation beside summer and that's a long way away .So take your time ,and don't worry !Well be wait !Until next chapie! Chow!**

**Me: Lol they always get blamed for something, eh?**

**Vegeta: And it's always funny... **

**00gohan123 chapter 2 **

**Heh this wasn't simple to me I luved it awesome job ryu-chan! Anyway vegetttttaaaaa**

**The story is almost done hahahahhaahahaha!**

**Me: Yup, lol**

**Piccolo: And that was Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta! **

Recess-

Vegeta sat, humiliated on the monkey bars as he glared at people still snickering at his outfit.

"Aw, don't mind them. You look cute," Bulma said, climbing up on the bars to sit next to him.

"You're just saying that because you wanna look at my muscles!" Vegeta accused.

"...What was that?" Bulma asked, distracted by his exposed short sleeved arms.

Vegeta growled and turned his back away from her, ignoring her laughing and apologies.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Goku's voice screamed in terror.

All the Z Fighters powered up and ran towards Goku's voice.

"What's going on?!" Piccolo demanded.

"Yeah, what is it?" Krillin asked.

Tien grunted while 18 scowled.

"W-W-WEEEDDDLLLLE!" Goku cried as he started running away.

"Huh?!" Everyone questioned as they looked down at the source.

They ended up seeing a Pokemon worm with a needle on it's head, crawling towards them.

"Aww..." Chi-Chi said as she picked up the Weedle.

"It's just a worm!" Piccolo yelled, outraged.

"Not just any worm..." a voice said, above them.

Everyone looked up to see Vegeta, charging an attack, "It's THE worm!"

"Vegeta! Don't you think this is a little drastic?" Tarble asked.

"NO!" Vegeta yelled as he prepared to release it, "Say goodbye, Weedle, to one of my strongest attacks: BIG BANG ATTACK!"

Vegeta released his huge ball of energy, while everyone ran out of the way.

BOOM!

The blast took out 3/4 of the whole playground, and Vegeta landed softly, proud of himself.

He then shook as his eyes widened, "No! I can't be...!"

The Weedle was still alive, crawling it's way towards Vegeta.

"HOW IS IT STILL ALIVE?!" Vegeta screamed as he ran away, leaving the others to moan about their limbs hurting.

Pre-Health Class-

Everyone walked in the classroom nervously, as Mr. Blutzinger smiled evilly at them.

"I don't wanna be here!" Krillin groaned as he sat down.

18 rolled her eyes as she sat by him.

"I'm scared..." Celeria whispered as she glanced at Blutzinger.

"Don't worry! I'll protect you!" Turles said as wrapped his arm around Celeria.

Celeria then noticed his hand going a bit lower, and slapped his hand away, "Freakin perv..." she muttered.

As Mr. Buttstinger counted attendance, and realized that Goku was missing.

"Hello? Please send Son Goku to room 508 please," Mr. Blutzinger said into the speaker.

A few moments later, and the door opened, revealing King Vegeta hauling in a screaming Goku.

"I DON'T WANNA BE HERE!" Goku wailed as he held the edges of the door, wanting to be free.

"TOO BAD!" King Vegeta yelled as he yanked Goku from his only chance of escaping.

KV set Goku down in his chair, and left while muttering, "Glad I'm not you guys.."

"Okay, now that everyone's here, we will be talking about nutrition," Mr. Blutzinger said.

Everyone sighed in relief.

"Nutrition is very important for growing children, especially children growing into the adolescence stage," Mr. Blutzinger said.

Everyone cringed at the word 'adolescence'.

"I-I can't take it anymore!" Piccolo cried as he tried to leave the room.

"Do you want a referral Mr. Piccolo?!" Mr. Blutzinger smirked.

"D***!" Piccolo cursed as he sat back down.

Vegeta growled as he played Candy Crush Soda Saga in his phone, hiding it in hid lap under the desk.

"Argh..." Vegeta growled as he failed one level. He needed to beat this game as fast as he could.

"Vegeta uhh...Vegeta!" Mr. Blutzinger snapped, "Put your phone up!"

"No way, fata**!" Vegeta yelled.

3 minutes later, King Vegeta promptly snatched Vegeta's phone, "Sorry son, but your mother can't stand being the only one paying the bills,"

Vegeta glared at the smug looking Blutzinger as he twitched his eye.

"Eating habits are also important to young girls, especially in menstruation," said.

All the girls flushed deeply and the boys just looked confused.

Goku raised his hand, "Mr. Buttstinger? What's 'menstruation?'"

BANG!

Goku groaned as Chi-Chi hit him with a frying pan.

"You'll learn next year or the year after," Mr. Blutzinger reluctantly said.

All the girls sighed in relief.

"Now, good foods to eat is fruits and vegetables, it helps instead of junk," Mr. Blutzinger said.

Goku, Vegeta, Celeria, Tarble, and Brolly gasped, "VEGETABLES?!"

"Duh!" Mr. Blutzinger sneered.

"You're a sick man!" Vegeta yelled.

"What are you talking about?!" Mr. Blutzinger demanded.

As they were distracted, Piccolo took that chance to run out of the classroom, screaming, "I'M FREE! I'M FREE!"

"HEY!" Mr. Blutzinger yelled as he ran after Piccolo.

"I'm out!" Vegeta yelled as he walked out of the door and the opposite way of Piccolo and Mr. Blutzinger.

"Wait up!" Goku yelled as he went after Vegeta.

Everyone else shrugged and walked out of the class.

10 min. later-

Everyone sat pouting as King Vegeta panted, tired from catching all of the kids.

"Okay, I handcuffed them to their desks, so they can't move," King Vegeta sweated as he wiped his forehead.

"Okay class, since you think you're so slick, I want you to do 50 questions in your health book for homework!" Mr. Blutzinger punished.

Everyone groaned and protested.

"I can't do that s***! I gotta get out of a bet!" Vegeta protested.

"Too bad!" Mr. Blutzinger yelled.

Just then the bell rung and he said, "You better do all your homework, or you all fail!"

Next Time- Krillin the (Lame) Hall Monitor

Preview-

"I am now...a hall monitor!" Krillin announced happily.

He wore a green mini police outfit with a hall monior badge on his right chest. He also wore a green hat that says "Hall Monitor"

Everyone was dead silent, "..."

"GEEK!" Vegeta yelled as everyone busted out laughing.

"I-I'm not a geek! I'm cool!" Krillin protested.

"Look, it'd be cool if you were kicking a**, but you're not. You're giving people detentions!" Frieza snickered.

"18, do you think I'm cool?" Krillin asked.

18 said nothing, but covered her face in shame.

"I think you're cool!" Goku said.

That made everyone laugh even harder, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

End Preview-


	4. Krillin the (Lame) Hall Monitor

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing!

Chapter 4: Krillin the (Lame) Hall Monitor

It was still September, and it was a semi-warm morning, with the birds chirping and all that stuff. At school, the announcer was announcing the positions kids got in the school.

"...The class president of 5th Grade is Son Goku!" The lady said over the speakers.

"Yes!" Goku exclaimed.

"How is he always president nowadays?!" Piccolo exclaimed.

"He doesn't even do anything!" Vegeta agreed.

"Yes he does! He...umm...well, if he's the leader of the Z Fighters, than he can be leader of our class!" Chi-Chi defended.

"Who?" Cell asked.

"The Z Fighters...the name of our group!" Bulma stated.

"We don't have a group!" Frieza said.

"..."

Just then, Krillin walked into the classroom, and everyone stopped to gape at him.

"I am now...a hall monitor!" Krillin announced happily.

He wore a green mini police outfit with a hall monitor badge on his right chest. He also wore a green hat that says "Hall Monitor"

Everyone was dead silent, "..."

"GEEK!" Vegeta yelled as everyone busted out laughing.

"I-I'm not a geek! I'm cool!" Krillin protested.

"Look, it'd be cool if you were kicking a**, but you're not. You're giving people detentions!" Frieza snickered.

"18, do you think I'm cool?" Krillin asked.

18 said nothing, but covered her face in shame.

"I think you're cool!" Goku said.

That made everyone laugh even harder, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

'Argh! I'll show them!' Krillin thought as the bell rung, meaning art class.

Art-

"Now class, I want you to draw something you look forward to this year," Mrs. Skinner (The art teacher) said.

Bulma thought for a minute before snickering and drawing something.

Chi-Chi smiled as she began to draw.

Vegeta immediately started scribbling, while Tarble took his time.

Goku's mouth drooled as he knew what he was gonna draw.

Turles snickered as he started to draw, but his paper was quickly snatched up and ripped by the blushing Celeria.

Piccolo grunted as he started drawing while Krillin's eyes started shining.

"Ok, who's first?" The teacher asked.

"Me!" Bulma said as she went in front of the class and showed her picture.

It was a drawing of Vegeta in his pink shirt and yellow pants, with sparkles and flowers around him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" Everyone laughed.

Vegeta growled, "Oh I got something for you!"

He went up, pushed Bulma out of the way and showed his picture.

It was him winning the Candy Crush game and Bulma in the kitchen, making him pancakes.

"Ooh!" All the kids laughed at Vegeta's retaliation.

Bulma growled while snatching Vegeta's picture and ripped it up.

Everyone's eyes widened as when the picture ripped up to shreds, Bulma gave a sadistic smile.

Vegeta snarled as he did the same to her picture, and Bulma's smile turned into a deadly glare.

Vegeta immediately started glaring back, and it looked like one of them was gonna turn violent.

"Umm...Who's next?" The teacher asked.

"Me!" Frieza said as he got up and showed his drawing.

Goku was in a torturing room, getting severely whipped and beaten by Frieza.

Everyone gaped at the scene, "..."

"Wow, I didn't know you liked Goku like that!" Turles snorted.

"No, it's not what it looks like, I'm killing him!" Frieza protested.

"Oh you're "killing" him alright," Piccolo said.

Krillin walked up to Frieza with a pen and some slips and said, "I'm afraid I have to give you a ticket for-"

"F*** your ticket!" Frieza yelled as he ripped the slip up and stomped to his seat.

Uhh...since I'm already up here, might as well show you my drawing," Krillin said as he presented his picture.

It was a drawing of him in a police car eating donuts with 18 sitting by him.

18 slightly flushed as she blasted the picture to bits.

"Babe, what was that for?!" Krillin protested.

"That's too embarrassing to be seen," 18 emotionlessly said.

Goku went up next and smiled as he said, "Here's my picture!"

Goku drew a variety of foods, from vegetables, fruits, candy and more.

"This is highly predictable," Tarble stated.

Lastly, Chi-Chi walked up and showed everyone her picture of Goku in his tuxedo and Chi-Chi in her wedding dress, with all their friends beside them.

"Aww!" All the girls (except Celeria and 18) squealed at the thought of weddings

"Ugh..." All the boys groaned. Weddings were gross and boring.

"Aww! I'm your maid of honor!" Bulma smiled as she forgot the incident with Vegeta.

"I don't wanna be Kakarot's best man! And why did you make me ugly?!" Vegeta yelled.

"Why aren't I the best man?!" Krillin asked.

"You both can be the best man!" Goku smiled.

"*sniff* I love weddings!" Zarbon wailed.

"Wait, you're not getting married this year! You're 11 freaking years old!" Celeria said.

"A girl can dream..." Chi-Chi sighed.

Just then, the bell rung for lunch, and everyone busted out of class, and raced to the cafeteria.

Lunch-

"I told you, I want pancakes!" Vegeta yelled at the lunchlady.

"This isn't breakfast! Now eat your pois- food!" The lunchlady screamed.

Vegeta grumbled as he walked out of the lunchline.

He sat down at his table and whined, "That fat peasant won't make me pancakes!"

"Too bad!" Piccolo said as he drunk his water.

"You can't have pancakes every single day of your life," Chi-Chi said.

"Yes I can! You just never tried, Harpy!" Vegeta yelled.

"Hey! Stop calling me that!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"Get over it, I'll try to invent you some pancake flavored gum for you," Bulma snickered as she took a bite of her sandwitch.

As usual, Vegeta stole one half of the sandwitch and started eating.

"Do you even bring your own food?!" Bulma asked.

"No," Vegeta said, "I have no time!"

"You know, you can try waffles, it's better than pancakes," Tarble suggested.

"..."

"NO F***ING WAY I'M TRYING THAT RIP-OFF OF THE MOST DELICIOUS FOOD IN THE WORLD! I HATE WAFFLES!" Vegeta screamed as he transformed into a Super Saiyan

**Piccolo: It's now time for Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta! **

**ExplodingQuasar chapter 3 **

**NO MORE EBOLA! YAY! D**

**Where's Yamcha(not that anyone cares) and Tien?**

**Love your work! 3rd grade was actually the first fanfic here tjat i've read, and you got me into countless others!.Thx sssssooooo much! I owe you a ton! D**

**Me: Eh, Yamcha's either dead or not mentioned yet, Tien's in this chapter, and thanks! I love Newbies and their reactions to me fics! **

**EmeraldoftheStars chapter 3 **

**Another story, huh? Sounds...interesting xD. Anyway the review, lol the Weedle shall live forever! Maybe it's Lv. 9000 to survive a Big Bang attack...and not be harmed. Also...really they don't know 10(add division sign here) 2? *sigh*Its sad really. And Lol Vegeta had to wear a PINK BAD MAN SHIRT XD XD Ah...that will never cease to amuse me. And he can't beat Candy Crush Soda Saga (in your face Vegeta the prince isn't so mighty after all)! All in all great chapter!**

**Me: Lol, I have a hard time beating it, until I just gave up XD. It's really a game for moms I guess. And since King Vegeta rarely teaches them stuff, Goku and Krillin's a bit..dull, lol.**

**Vegeta: Stop making fun of me! **

**Blake chapter 3 **

**well I wasn't right about caterpie but weedle came SO IM 1/2 RIGHT!If I was vegeta I would break the handcuffs and blast goodbye.**

**Me: Lol**

**queenvicky99 chapter 3 **

**OMFG!Loll XD ,just LOL .Can't wait for more !Until next chapter! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

**Me: Thanks, lol.**

**kurizafan chapter 3 **

**Yes a weedle!Hey Veggie never kill them they are impossible to chapter and I'm saying weedle in my reviews to scare you Veggie-chan.**

**Me: Weedles are invincible!**

**Vegeta: *shudders* S-Stop talking about it! **

**PippElulu chapter 3 **

**OMG! MY FRIEND SENT ME A DBZ HIGH SCHOOL FIC WHERE VEGETA'S AN ALCOHOL ADDICTED BADASS WHO'S BEEN TO PRISON, KING VEGETA IS A CHILD-ABUSER, DRUG-DEALER, AND ALCOHOL ADDICT, CHI-CHI'S A SOCIAL OUTCAST WHO GOKU LIKES BUT DOESN'T WHAT TO DATE BECAUSE SHE ISN'T IN HIS LEAGUE, GOKU'S A STAR FOOTBALL PLAYER WHO'S FATHER AND GRANDPA BOTH WERE KILLED AND HE'S NOW COMPLETELY ALONE, BULMA'S A WIMPY CHICK THAT IS POPULAR FOR HER MONEY AND ALWAYS RUNS BACK AND FORGIVES YAMCHA AFTER HE CHEATS ON HER, 18 LIVES IN THE POOREST LOCATION EVER AND STRUGGLES TO EAT, AND SHE STEALS TO GET PROPER CLOTHES, KRILLIN IS THE ONLY ONE WITHOUT A PROBLEM!**

**THANK YOU! THANK YOU FOR HAVING THIS NON-DRAMATIC STORY! IT'S FUNNY AND AMAZING AND AWESOME TO READ AFTER I'VE BEEN READING SOMETHING ANGSTY! THANK YOUUUUUUUU!**

**Okay...I'm calm...**

**Me: O_O Thanks...and that's why I can't wait till August! I'm hyped to get into the competition! I always wanted to have an awesome high school fic and that's why I'm building it up with other school fics. So people can know my character's personality and my style, instead of risking it with one fic! **

**Vegeta: I'M HYPED TOO! **

**Piccolo: And that was Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta! **

Recess-

"I am, Officer Krillin!" Krillin said as he ran throughout the playground, looking for trouble.

He slid through the slides, swung the swings, and jumped the rope, but he still couldn't find trouble.

"This is boring!" Krillin groaned.

Just then, a man fell out of the sky, and crashed towards the ground.

"Ooh!" All the kids cringed as they surrounded them.

"Soy Miguel y estoy aquí PARA MATAR A TODOS!" The man yelled as he jumped up.

He was big and fat, had a giant build, and a big furry mustache...and was 6 feet tall (A monster compare to the mere 4-5 feet of the kids.

"You can't kill us!" Bulma yelled, understanding his language.

"SÍ PUEDO!" Miguel screamed as he lunged at Bulma.

Vegeta grabbed her and kicked Miguel a few feet away, "I'm getting tired of saving you!"

"You rarely save me!" Bulma yelled.

"YA ESTOY DE VUELTA!" Miguel yelled as he took out his ultimate weapon:

"WEEDLE!" Goku and Vegeta screamed.

"WEEDLE , USE SHOT CADENA!" Miguel yelled as Weedle used String Shot at most of the gang.

"I'm stuck!" Piccolo yelled as he tried to untangle himself.

"Me too!" Cell yelled as his wings were connected to the web.

"See?! Weedles are dangerous!" Goku said as his hair was tangled.

Krillin was the only one left that wasn't in the web.

"Uhh...looks like I'll be going now..." Krillin stuttered as he started walking away.

"KRILLIN!" Everyone screamed.

Krillin flinched and turned around.

"You said you wanted trouble, and now you got trouble. In other words...SAVE US!" Frieza yelled.

Krillin gulped as he looked at every single one of his classmates' faces.

Piccolo was struggling, Goku was trying to untangle his hair while comforting Chi-Chi, who was sobbing that she was gonna die, Vegeta was grumbling, and Bulma tried to reach for her Lazer.

He especially looked at 18's face. She had no emotions on her face, but her eyes...it told him that she believed on him.

"HAA!" Krillin yelled as he powered up.

"QUIERES IR AHORA, BALDY?!" Miguel questioned as he charged at Krillin.

Krillin reached the perfect level he wanted and the minute Miguel was one foot away from him, Krillin attacked.

"AAUUUGHH!" Miguel yelled as he felt his ribs crack from Krillin's punch.

Miguel fell down with a mighty "Boom!" and was unconscious.

Krillin pulled out his kiddie cuffs and arrested Miguel.

"YAAAY!" Everyone cheered for Krillin.

"You're the man!" Tien cheered.

"Good job, Krillin!" Goku smiled.

"Just get us down already!" Vegeta and Piccolo said.

"I'm going to live!" Chi-Chi cried happily.

Krillin blasted the web down, as everyone quickly got out.

As everyone congratulated Krillin, A police officer walked towards him, "Good job son, you captured our #1 suspect in West City!"

"Why didn't you stop him 5 min. ago?!" Vegeta yelled.

"I was too scared," The police officer admitted.

"..."

"For taking him down single handedly, I'll give you this Junior Officer Badge!" The officer said as he handed Krillin a piece of plastic.

"Wow!" Krillin exclaimed as he wore it proudly.

"Welp, I'll be going now," the officer said as he dragged Miguel away.

"...Wow. He just gave you a piece of plastic!" Bulma exclaimed.

"It's ok...it's a symbol that I arrested my first criminal!" Krillin said happily.

"That was a fat human..." Vegeta finished.

"Don't ruin his good mood, Vegeta," Goku said happily as he saw Krillin bragging his accomplishment to 18.

Finally, the bell rung, indicating P.E.

Gym-

Everyone was chattering in the gym as there was an important assembly taking place today.

"Boys on this side and girls on the other side," the teachers kept saying ad they directed the kids.

"Aww...I wanna sit by the girls! You guys stink! Girls smell like heaven!" Hercule complained.

"I haven't took a bath in a week.." Goku stated, "I didn't think it'll affect me..."

"...You're disgusting!" Cell yelled.

"Women usually like my manly scent," Vegeta said as he sniffed himself, "I do train 24/7,"

"KAKARROT!" Brolly screamed.

"We're Saiyans! We're supposed to smell like this!" Turles said.

"Tarble smells a whole lot better than all of you and he's a Saiyan!" Frieza stated.

"Umm...I don't train that much...and I take two showers a day," Tarble explained.

"Well, you all need deodorant!" Taleem concluded.

"...Huh?" Most of the boys asked.

"UGH!" All the girls anime fainted by hearing that statement.

"Ok, today we all gathered you here to tell you about the school rules from the board of Education," a teacher said.

"F*** the Board of Education!" Piccolo yelled.

"...Anyway, out first level offense is disrespecting the staff,"

"I hate Mr. Blutzinger!" a voice yelled.

"-chewing gum,"

"*SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK*," All the girls chomped on their gum.

"-and violating the dress code," the teacher said.

"We have a dress code?" Goku asked.

"Yes, we do, no heels, skates, or any skin (excluding legs, arms, and head) showing," the teacher explained.

Vegeta sighed as he took his pink shirt off, as the gym was too hot, revealing his bare chest.

"Our second level of offense is fighting," the teacher said.

Meanwhile, 18 and 17 were fighting near the gym, in the lobby, arguing about who was going to do the dishes tonight.

"It it highly disrespectful towards your peers and the school that you represent," The teacher explained.

Piccolo made a hand puppet and made it talk, mimicking the teacher.

"*snicker*" Goku stifled a laugh.

Chi-Chi hit the back of his head with a frying pan to snap him back to attention.

"And since you're the worst class in this hour, and to ensure that every...single...one...of your sorry a**es go to high school and out of my life, I BEG of you to follow the rules!" the teacher concluded.

"...Nah!" Everyone laughed as the bell rung, and they all walked out of the school.

"You ready for football season?" Goku asked.

"H*** yeah I am!" Vegeta smirked.

"Me too, as I am, Officer Krillin!" Krillin said.

"...You just beat up a guy from Mexico, you didn't do anything special.." Piccolo stated. (Please don't take that as racism, I love Mexicans!)

"VOY A MATAR USTED AHORA, BALDY!" Miguel, yelled behind them.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Krillin screamed as he ran away.

Next Time- Shenlongs Start the Season

NO SCHOOL TODAY DUE TO WIND CHILL! YAAAAY! Anyway, I can't freakin wait till August! There's like a BUNCH of competition out for high school fics! Man, and you know how much I LOVE competition! I always wanted to do a high school fic with no angst or drama! And a FULL 4 years series too! Sorry, if you see me talk about high school, it's just that everyone is hyped that we're halfway there to high school! It's an AWESOME feeling! Anyway, I'll update 3rd grade in 1-3 days, and thanks for all of your reviews! I just noticed that I have over 100+ reviews in most of my main series fics and that's a huge accomplishment for a writer! So thanks to all of you!


End file.
